


back to you

by onhojongtaekey



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, TaeKey, eeeeeeee sorry tis Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onhojongtaekey/pseuds/onhojongtaekey
Summary: such painful words.





	back to you

**Author's Note:**

> i dont write smut this isn't meant to be good it's just Emo

_You were the dream I dreamed._

A slow movement downwards. Slow, slower, slowest. The pace at which he was moving was almost agonising.

“Can you please,” panted the voice above him, “please. Please just move already. Do _something_.”

“Say my name,” he spoke, rather monotonously for the current situation.

“Taemin, you can’t do this right n—”

“Taemin is fine enough.”

The younger held Kibum’s hands above his head with one of his hands, holding his waist with the other, mouthing down the expanse of his chest at the same slow pace he knew drove Kibum crazy.

“Will you miss me here?” he asked, sucking a hickey into Kibum’s hip bones.

No answer.

“Will you miss me here?” his navel.

No answer.

“Here?” he brought his face down lower, low enough to tease Kibum with the friction he wanted so desperately.

_The breath I breathed._

“Surely you’ll miss me here.” Taemin moved his mouth languidly against Kibum’s heat, the thin fabric of his briefs keeping just that _little_ bit more pleasure from the boy beneath him.

“Taemin,” Kibum sounded, desperation not concealed in the slightest despite his efforts. “Please, please don’t say things like that. Just move. _Move_ , Taemin. I need this. I need you.”

“Say you’ll miss me.”

“I will. I’ll mi— _fuck_ Taemin fuck. _Please_.” Kibum’s breathy confession was cut short when Taemin removed his briefs, taking the older into his mouth in one go. Kibum wanted to touch, wanted to run his fingers through his hair and push him down further. Kibum wanted to move, wanted to push his hips upwards and thrust into Taemin’s mouth until he finished down his throat. Kibum wanted this, wanted Taemin forever.

But this was their last.

“You’re so good. You’re so good. You feel so good Taemin _god. Please_.”

The next few moments happened in a haste. Taemin was off of Kibum, leaving the older boy panting and whining wantonly into the space between them.

_The world I saw, listened, felt and believed in has disappeared._

“What are you gonna miss the most?” And it wasn’t Taemin asking because he wanted to know the answer, genuinely. It was more that he wanted to hear Kibum beg for him in every way he could get him to one last time. Taemin adjusted their positions slightly, sliding in between Kibum’s legs and bringing them up over his shoulders, the way he knew made Kibum cry out for more. Kibum’s answer got caught in his throat as a needy gasp, Taemin smirking in at himself at the noise.

“The sex?” he asked, strokes slow and steady.

“Taemin,” Kibum struggled out. It was stuck between a groan of displeasure at the younger’s continued remarks, and a whine of complete _bliss_ at the feeling of it all.

“The late night calls?” picking up the pace just slightly.

“T-tae _min_.”

“The random dates that you p-pretended to hate?” and Taemin’s struggling to keep his words steady, sensations bubbling up throughout his body and breaking his resolve.

In a bitter and almost comical twist of events, Kibum replied breathily as Taemin moved in and out of him, quickening his pace with each thrust.

“T-the sex.” It was an ingenuine answer, the greatest lie he could’ve ever spoken at the moment but the reaction it earned him was priceless.

Taemin tightened his grip on Kibum, chasing his peak as he felt Kibum reaching his own around him. It was gone too soon, Kibum spilling messily over his chest and Taemin following shortly after. Taemin pulled out abruptly, grabbing a spare towel and wiping down the area haphazardly as he moved to get dressed. Kibum dressed himself in his once discarded briefs again, an uncomfortable silence consuming the pair before Kibum broke it.

“And the late night calls.”

Taemin didn’t look up.

“And the random dates I pretended to hate.”

Taemin didn’t look up.

“I’m going to miss you, Taemin. I’m going to miss _us_.”

Kibum followed Taemin throughout the apartment as the younger made his way to the front door, leaving his spare key on the counter. “I’m sorry you feel that way.”

“Taemin _please_ ,” Kibum begged, “we can talk this out more. I know we can. I know you still feel _something_.”

Taemin turned around begrudgingly, greeting Kibum with a gentle face that stood as a sharp contrast to the general atmosphere. He took Kibum’s face in his hand softly, pressing a light kiss to his lips. And Kibum wanted, wanted so badly to just enjoy this last moment, fighting back tears at the bitter taste the goodbye kiss left on his lips.

“I love you.”

“I loved you.”

_What can I do to get back to you?_

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by taemin's song back to you .. the best song on move. (hanahaki au update by mid-august, maybe, my mental health's been shit lmao)


End file.
